Stormy Weather
by Slash Story Writer
Summary: After Clark and Pete get stuck together during a storm, Clark realizes that Pete could be more than a friend... And now, it looks like somebody is going to find out about them... Clark/Pete
1. The Storm

Stormy Weather  
  
Chapter One: The Storm  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
This story involves masturbation, slash, and other sexual themes. If any of this type of stuff bothers you, please do not read this story. You have been forewarned, so please do not reply with a flame. Thank you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clark settled down on the hammock in the loft. His parents had decided to go out of town for the weekend and left Clark home. Clark looked at his watch. It was 9:30.  
  
He removed his shirt and his blue jeans and set them down on the floor. He then removed his boxers and dropped them with the rest of the clothes. He gripped his erection and slowly started to stroke it. He lay back on the hammock and started going a little faster. His eyes closed and he let out a few quiet moans. He was on the verge of release when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Clark, you up there?" the voice said, and the stairs started creaking. Speedily, he pulled his boxers and pants back on, but the person was at the top of the stairs before he could put his shirt on.  
  
"Hey, Pete," Clark said. "What's up?" He hoped Pete didn't know what he had been up to. He had seen him raise his eyebrow the slightest bit when he saw the shirtless Clark.  
  
"Not too much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie or something, since your parents are out," he said. Clark studied Pete, in his white t-shirt and blue jeans, his small smile on his lips.  
  
"This late?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not? I like watching movies late. There's not as big of a crowd. And your parents aren't here, so you can come without getting in trouble."  
  
"Sure," Clark said. He didn't want to sound weird. "Who else is coming?"  
  
"Just us. Chloe's dad wouldn't let her come this late," Pete explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay, let's go," Clark said, grabbing his shirt from the floor and slipping it back on. He checked to make sure his keys were in his pocket and they went to his truck.  
  
* * *  
  
In the movie theater, Clark and Pete were two of only about fifteen people in the showing of the movie they were watching. They sat down in the very back (everyone else was near the front) and set their drinks in the holders. Clark put his arm on the armrest, where Pete's arm was already situated.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Clark said quietly. He blushed, but the lights had just gone down so Pete didn't notice. Pete didn't have a chance to reply because the previews started up and he decided not to answer.  
  
* * *  
  
As Clark was heading home so Pete could get his car and drive home, a big storm hit. The lightning was close, the thunder was loud, and the rain was coming down in heavy sheets. "Whoa," Pete commented. Soon, they were at Clark's house. As soon as they got inside, the rain started coming down twice as hard.  
  
Clark turned on the TV. "This is News 15 Special Report," a newscaster said, interrupting whatever had been on before Clark had turned the set on. "People within a twenty mile radius of Metropolis should stay in their homes. A serious storm is taking place and it has knocked down several power lines and trees. You should not go outside until later confirmation. This has been a News 15 Special Report.  
  
"You better call your parents," Clark told his friend, and Pete nodded. Pete hurried over to the phone and dialed his number. "Mom? You saw the news on the storm right? Yeah, so I'll be staying here with Clark tonight. Okay. Love you too. Bye," Pete said. He hung up the phone, and sat down with Clark on the couch.  
  
"There's a leak right over my bed," Clark remembered, and he rushed upstairs. "I put a bucket under it, and I can't sleep there, so I'd better sleep down here, too," he said as he came back down. He went to a closet and grabbed a couple blankets and pillows. He laid them out on the floor and stripped down to his boxers. He got under the blanket. He yawned. "You goin' to bed?"  
  
"Yeah," Pete said. He also stripped down to his boxers and got into the makeshift bed next to Clark. "'Night," Pete said, and Clark replied with the same answer.  
  
* * *  
  
Clark awoke the next morning, his eyes fluttering open to a ray of sunlight hitting his face. In front of his eyes was Pete; they were both towards the inner edge of their sleeping bags. It was almost as if they had been cuddling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
More to come soon; tell me what you think of this. As I said, please don't give me flames. If you didn't like this type of story then you shouldn't have read it. 


	2. Feelings Develop

Stormy Weather  
  
Chapter Two: Feelings Develop  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
This story involves masturbation, slash, and other sexual themes. If any of this type of stuff bothers you, please do not read this story. You have been forewarned, so please do not reply with a flame. Thank you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clark stood up abruptly. He had a boner and he needed to get rid of it. He took another quick glimpse at Pete, to make sure he was still asleep. He was, so Clark rushed up to his room. Waiting there was the bucket on his bed. He poured out the contents - the ¾ of the bucket that was full - out the window. He then pulled his boxers off and threw them on the floor.  
  
He clenched his member and started jacking off. He tried to hold back as long as he could, and managed to keep it in for a while before cumming on his hand. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his hand off, then tossed it in the trash and went over to his dresser to get a clean pair of boxers. He fished around in the top drawer until he found his white pair with black exclamation points on it. As he was pulling them on, he heard a little knock on his door. Before he could answer, the door swung open. Pete stood there, fully clothed in his previous day's attire. And Clark was completely naked, except for the boxers that were pulled up to about his knees.  
  
For a second, Clark stood there in shock, as did Pete. But he quickly shook himself out of it and pulled them all the way back up. "Sorry," Pete said, embarrassed. He was about to leave, but Clark motioned him in.  
  
"It's. okay, dude," Clark said, and went back to his dresser for more clothes. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight blue t-shirt and put them on. He also grabbed a rolled up pair of socks and situated them on his feet. "So, um," Clark started, still being a little embarrassed himself. "Are you going home now?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Me and Chloe were gonna hang out at the Talon at around noon today though, if you wanted to come," he replied.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there," Clark said. Pete gave him a small grin and they went downstairs and to the front door. Pete exited and got into his car. Clark stood in the doorway and waved to his friend as he pulled out. Once Pete had left the yard, Clark shut the door and went back up to his room. He plunked himself down on the bed, bored. He couldn't think of anything to do to pass the time until noon. at least nothing he hadn't already done that day.  
  
With a spur-of-the-moment thought, he remembered the picture album he had put together with a whole bunch of pictures from over the years. With nothing better to do, he searched his room for it, and finally found it under his bed, along with his last year's yearbook. He pulled them both out.  
  
He opened the forest-green-colored album and studied the pictures on the first page. They were of him, Pete, Lana, and a couple other of his old friends on the first day of Kindergarten. In his favorite of them, it was with him and Pete both giving Lana bunny ears. He smiled. He didn't really remember that, but it was a cute picture. He flipped the page. This had a few random pictures: one of Pete and Chloe smiling big in the front of the school in eighth grade, one of his parents, a few of some of his other relatives, and a couple of himself and Lana in middle school. He flipped through a few more pages until he found some more recent pictures.  
  
He found a page with some pictures taken just a few months ago. The first was of him, Lana, and Chloe sitting in math class before the bell rang. The next was of Lana and Whitney by Lana's locker. Clark frowned to see Whitney, but he moved on to the next picture. It was Lana and Chloe making faces at the camera. He smirked. The next three were of Pete and Chloe, Clark and Pete, and Pete and Lana.  
  
He didn't really get a chance to look at the next page, which were pictures of he and Chloe from the dance last year, because the phone rang. He went into the hall and picked up the extension there. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Clark? It's Mrs. Ross. Is Pete there?" she asked.  
  
"He just left, about five minutes ago," Clark informed her.  
  
"Okay sweetie, thank you," Mrs. Ross said. She hung up, and Clark followed suit. He went back to his room, but picked up the yearbook instead of the photo album. He opened to his grade's pictures. He looked for all the pictures of his friends. He spotted his on the first page, and Lana's on the second. He found Chloe's before Pete's, on the fifth page. He turned back a page to find Pete's. Pete was flashing his one of a kind smile.  
  
His smile is so sexy, Clark thought. "What am I saying?" he said aloud. He slammed the yearbook shut. He placed both it and the album back under the bed and looked at his watch. It was only ten thirty. He still had an hour and a half before he was supposed to meet up with Pete and Chloe, so he decided to take a long, hot shower. He went into the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
As he waited for the water to get warm, he realized that it had been years since he had a bath. So he put the plug in the drain and turned the faucet on instead of the showerhead. He stripped back out of his clean clothes and set them on the toilet. He leisurely sunk into the hot water. As he lay there, relaxed, his mind suddenly wandered back to Pete again. But this time, he was picturing Pete naked, and he didn't know why. But he knew something was going on, because he was getting hard from thinking it.  
  
He didn't do anything about it. He just gripped himself, and realized that this was about the hardest he'd ever been. With his super speed, he rushed to his room, grabbed a ruler from his desk, and rushed back into the tub. He put the ruler against his still extremely hard hard-on and measured it. He was about eight inches, a half-inch bigger then how long he usually was when hard. He smiled, and let himself soak in the water.  
  
* * *  
  
About half an hour later, he got out, and put his clothes back on. He brushed his teeth, put deodorant on, and even spritzed a little cologne onto his neck and chest. He went to his loft to do his homework until noon.  
  
* * *  
  
At noon, Clark drove to the Talon. As he opened up, his heart leapt (which also surprised him), because Pete was the only one at their normal table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
More to come soon; tell me what you think of this. As I said, please don't give me flames. If you didn't like this type of story then you shouldn't have read it. 


	3. Realization

Stormy Weather  
  
Chapter Three: Realization  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
This story involves masturbation, slash, and other sexual themes. If any of this type of stuff bothers you, please do not read this story. You have been forewarned, so please do not reply with a flame. Thank you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pete was alone at the table, and much to Clark's surprise, that made him happy. He walked over to where Pete was sitting, and joined him.  
  
"Hey, Pete. Where's Chloe?" Clark asked as he scooted his chair in.  
  
"I'm right here," Chloe said cheerfully, walking up from behind Clark. She pulled up a third chair and sat between the two guys.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Not too much," Pete said. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Nothing. I haven't even found a freak of the week lately, and I'm starting to get mad about that," she sighed. Clark patted her on the back.  
  
"It's okay, Chloe," he said.  
  
"No it's not! My career is going down the drain, and I'm not even through high school yet!" she said.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, Pete told her. You'll find something soon, I'm sure. You need to be more patient. And if not, unfortunately, you can't always get what you want."  
  
You can't always get what you want. The words seemed to echo inside Clark's head. Well, he wanted Pete. He shook his head. Where were all of these thoughts coming from?  
  
"Clark, are you okay?" Chloe asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Y-yeah. Why?" he asked.  
  
"You were shaking your head. And you had this weird look on your face," she explained. She put her hand on his arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he verified. Chloe and Pete each gave him a curious-yet-caring look, but Lana came up to the table before they could say anything else.  
  
"Hi guys," she said. "Did you need anything?"  
  
"I'll take a coffee, please," Chloe asked.  
  
"Me too," Pete said.  
  
"Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
"Nothing for me, thanks," he said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," she said, and headed to the backside of the counter. Clark watched as she poured the cups. There was an awkward silence until Lana returned with the steaming mugs.  
  
"Here you go," she said, and handed them to Chloe and Pete. She was about to go back to the counter when she had a thought. "Oh Chloe, did you find the rest of that information for our science project?" She sat down next to Chloe, giving herself a break.  
  
"Yeah. Are you going to come over tonight to work on it then?" Chloe asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Yep," Lana confirmed.  
  
"We need to get to work on ours, too," Pete said to Clark. For science, their class had been instructed to choose a partner and write a report and fill out a poster board with information on the topic. They had to choose a specific animal and they only had until Monday to finish it. Clark and Pete hadn't even started yet, and they had been assigned it the previous Monday.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to come over to my house, or do you want me to come over to yours?" Clark asked.  
  
"How about yours? Since your parents are gone, we can work in peace and quiet," Pete said. Clark watched his facial expressions as he talked. "Clark? Hello? . Clark?" Clark snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were spacing out, man. Are you sure you're okay?" Pete asked.  
  
"Maybe I'm a little tired," he lied. "I'd better get home and get some rest."  
  
"Alright. When do you want me to come over then?" Pete asked.  
  
"Seven?" he offered.  
  
"Sounds good," Pete said. Clark stood up to leave. "See ya," Pete said.  
  
"Bye," he answered.  
  
"Bye Clark," Chloe said, turning from Lana to wave.  
  
"Bye," Lana added, and she and Chloe began talking again.  
  
As Clark drove home, he realized he was beginning to have feelings for his friend. His male friend, at that. "When did I become gay?" he asked himself aloud. Maybe I'm not, he thought. Maybe I'm just exploring my possibilities. Maybe I'm straight, but I need to just see what's out there for me. I need to get into a relationship, he told himself. To get these thoughts out of my head. But he couldn't help but think that Pete was a possibility.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
More to come soon; tell me what you think of this. As I said, please don't give me flames. If you didn't like this type of story then you shouldn't have read it. 


	4. Caught

Stormy Weather  
  
Chapter Four: Caught  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
This story involves masturbation, slash, and other sexual themes. If any of this type of stuff bothers you, please do not read this story. You have been forewarned, so please do not reply with a flame. Thank you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At seven o'clock sharp, Pete arrived in Clark's Fortress of Solitude. "Hey, Clark, ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark said. They got to work on the project, and they were working well, too, until Pete dropped his pen. As he bent over to pick it up, he accidentally rubbed up against Clark. Clark was instantly hard, but luckily, his pants were pretty baggy.  
  
When they had finally got everything done, in amazing time for procrastinators, Pete announced that he was leaving. Clark followed him to his car, and once his friend had left, he went back to his loft. Once he got there, he spotted Pete's notebook. He decided to bring it back right away. He drove the distance.  
  
Pete's parents were leaving as he was arriving. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Ross, is Pete here?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes, he just went up to his room. Go on in," Mr. Ross said. They left, and Clark went in. He quietly walked up the stairs to Pete's bedroom. He heard what sounded like moans coming from behind the closed door. He carefully moved his ear closer to the door, and was surprised to recognize the moans in the wording of "Clark." Pete was moaning Clark's name.  
  
Clark didn't feel like x-raying the door; instead, he pushed the door open. As he suspected, Pete was masturbating. Completely naked. Lying on his bed. Looking extremely hot. Clark blushed.  
  
"Holy shit," Pete squeaked, jumping up.  
  
"Don't get up," Clark said.  
  
"Did you... hear me?" Pete asked, again his voice being tinny.  
  
"Yes. And I'm... glad to have heard what I did," Clark said.  
  
"What?" Pete asked. He almost seemed to have forgotten that he was lying naked in front of his best friend.  
  
"I've been having these feelings lately. For you. I don't know where they came from, Pete, but I'm glad the came," he said. For some reason, he didn't feel awkward.  
  
"Clark, I-" Pete started. But he was interrupted. But not by words. Clark was on top of him, kissing him. Pete felt something hard jutting into his stomach. It was coming from Clark.  
  
"Clark!" Pete yelled, pulling away.  
  
"What?" Clark asked. The severity of what he had just done seemed to have just hit him, as he was looking very uncomfortable and embarrassed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Pete asked. Clark didn't answer. "I mean, for crying out loud man, we're both guys."  
  
"You already know that I heard you, Pete. You were jacking off to the thought of me," Clark said, still embarrassed. "You were getting off to the visualization of your best friend. That's gotta say something."  
  
Now it was Pete's turn to be at a loss of words. He sat down on his bed. He was still naked. Clark sat down, too. "Nobody has to know," Clark added.  
  
Pete looked up at Clark. He still looked as if he was skeptical, but he reached up and removed Clark's shirt. Soon, his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers were off, too. Taking the lead, Pete bent over onto Clark and returned the previous kiss. This time, though, tongue was added. Clark lowered his hands towards Pete's member, squeezing it.  
  
"Oh, Clark, man. That feels good," Pete moaned into his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying this. He broke the kiss, moving his lips down to Clark's chest. He kissed Clark's right nipple, licking over the surface, slightly sucking.  
  
"We shouldn't go any further than kissing," Clark said. "At least... not yet."  
  
"Yeah," Pete moaned. "Touching and kissing for now. That's good."  
  
"When will your parents be back?" Clark asked, not wanting to get caught.  
  
"They went to some party. They won't be back until like two in the morning," Pete informed him.  
  
"Good," Clark said simply. His eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of Pete's mouth on his body. "Kiss me."  
  
Pete obliged. He pulled Clark under the covers of the bed. They kissed passionately and felt each other. Clark, who was still gripping Pete, commented on his size. "You're big, Pete," he said.  
  
"Yeah?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess it's true, what they say," Clark said.  
  
"About black guys?" Pete asked.  
  
"Being bigger? Yeah," Clark added.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself, buddy," Pete said. Pete was only about half an inch longer and a little bit wider than Clark.  
  
"Thanks," Clark laughed. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" Pete asked, pulling away, once again.  
  
"What if somebody finds out?" Clark asked.  
  
"Nobody will."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
Clark and Pete made out, naked, for another two hours. They were amazed at how long they could kiss each other in one period of time. Clark decided to leave, and they'd see each other on the next day at school. But, what they didn't know, is by Friday, somebody would find out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I promise that they'll get even more active in the next chapter! Also, something happens with the person who finds out. More to come soon; tell me what you think of this. As I said, please don't give me flames. If you didn't like this type of story then you shouldn't have read it. 


	5. Blackmail

Stormy Weather  
  
Chapter Five: Blackmail  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the week went by smoothly for Clark and Pete. Neither Clark's nor Pete's parents noticed a thing. They shared a quick kiss here and there, but never in public. Just when they were alone. In one of their rooms, "studying," in the Fortress of Solitude, in the woods. But they hadn't had enough time to do anything besides that.  
  
"Hey Clark," Chloe said, walking into the Torch office.  
  
"Hi Chloe. What's up?" Clark asked.  
  
"Nothing, really. I've got some gossip, though," she said, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"And what would that be?" Clark asked.  
  
"There's a great new couple in Smallville. But it's not a normal couple," Chloe said.  
  
Clark started to get nervous. Could she know? She couldn't... "And why is that?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Because they're both guys! Yes, we have our very own gay couple in Smallville High! You wanna know who?" she asked.  
  
He had to know if she suspected anything. So he agreed to her telling him. Just to see if she knew. "Get this... Are you ready? They're-" she started, but was interrupted by Pete walking into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Have a seat, Pete. You should hear this, too," she said.  
  
"Hear what?" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down.  
  
"Chloe says that she's found a new couple in SHS," Clark informed.  
  
"A gay couple," Chloe added.  
  
"Oh. And who would that be?" Pete asked. Clark hoped Chloe didn't notice the nervousness in either of their faces.  
  
"I was just about to tell Clark. It's Sam Richards and Eddie McKenzie. Isn't that surprising? Eddie always did seem a little feminine," Chloe said.  
  
Clark and Pete both let deep breaths. They didn't even realize they had been holding them. "Why do you sound so relieved?" Chloe asked, shuffling through papers in a tray to her right.  
  
"Huh?" Pete asked.  
  
"You both exhaled like you were relieved of something," Chloe said.  
  
"Oh," Pete said. Neither of them looked at Chloe.  
  
"Oh my... Are you... you guys... Are you two gay?" Chloe finally let out.  
  
"N-no," Clark said, unconvincingly.  
  
"Liar!" Chloe said, jumping up. She looked amazed. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Chloe, we're not," Pete said, going to her. "We're... together, yes. But we're not gay. We're straight guys that just fell in love."  
  
"That's such a rip off of Road Rules," Chloe said, referring the Campus Crawl edition conversation between Shane and Rachel.  
  
"That doesn't make it any less true. I mean, we've dated girls before, and..." Pete started.  
  
"Since when has Clark dated a girl?" Chloe interrupted.  
  
"That's not the point. The point is, we both still like girls, but we... like each other, too. It's not as if I don't get a boner when some hot chick walks by," Pete said.  
  
"Meet me at my house at eight, or I'll tell everybody," Chloe said.  
  
"What?" Pete asked.  
  
"Both of you. Tonight, eight o'clock," she said. Noticing Clark's dazed expression, she added: "Yes, this is blackmail. So be there, or be gay." She burst out laughing. "Sorry. That just slipped out!" When she left the room, she was still laughing.  
  
Clark and Pete spent the rest of the day avoiding Chloe. But they did meet her at eight. Chloe was capable of many things, and blackmail probably wasn't an exception.  
  
"You're here," she said, opening the door after Clark's second knock. "My dad's out, so just come on in. Let's go up to my room."  
  
"What are we here for, Chloe?" Pete asked.  
  
"You'll see. Just more blackmail," she said, a small grin playing at her lips.  
  
"Chloe..." Clark started.  
  
"Shhh! Sit," she instructed, and they sat on her bed. They stared at her. "Kiss."  
  
"What?" Pete asked, standing up.  
  
"Sit down! I said kiss. You, him, lips together," she said.  
  
"Chloe," Clark said.  
  
"Do it. I have an e-mail ready to be sent to every Smallville High student, and if you don't do what I say, I'll send it," she said.  
  
Hesitantly, Clark and Pete gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ooh, yummy," Chloe said, pulling up a chair. It was as if she was a spectator of some show. She was really enjoying this, already, and all they had done was a simple kiss. She wasn't going to be easy on them, either. "That was good. Now, more passionately," she added.  
  
"Chloe, you can't be-" Pete started, but she rolled her chair over to her computer. "Okay! Okay!" he said. She smiled, and made a motion with her hand that said 'Get on with it!'  
  
Clark took a deep breath, and moved in on Pete. They kissed normally at first, then fulfilled Chloe's wish by adding some tongue. They pulled apart. "That was passionate? I want more tongue. And more touching and feeling. Maybe even some lay-down kissing," she complained.  
  
Pete sighed, and pushed Clark onto his back. He leaned over him, and kissed him, with tongue, sucking his lips and tongue, moving one of his hands up Clark's shirt. "Make some noise," Chloe-the-spectator put in.  
  
"Mmm, Pete," Clark moaned. "Harder."  
  
"Ooh, kinky," Chloe said.  
  
"Clark, Clark," Pete muttered. He pulled off of Clark. Clark sat up, and they looked at Chloe, waiting.  
  
"Hmm," she said. "Ah, I know. Clark, take Pete's clothes off. Except for his undies. Leave those on... for now. But, take 'em off, and kiss him all over." The grin on her face was unbelievable.  
  
Clark did so, removing Pete's silky shirt, then his pants and socks. He kissed the area right above Pete's boxer-line. He moved up a bit, to his belly button, and moved north. He added tongue every now and then, and finally got to his nipples.  
  
"Noise," Chloe reminded.  
  
"Mmm," Clark said, licking Pete's nipples.  
  
"Oh, yeah Clark, baby. Lick me all over," Pete said. And Clark did, licking down towards his boxers (which were starting to look more like a tent.)  
  
"Whoa," Chloe said.  
  
"Would you like me to stop?" Clark asked her.  
  
"No, no, go right ahead," she said.  
  
Clark licked Pete's belly button, pushing his tongue under the elastic band just a little, then sitting up, seeing the enjoyed look on Chloe's face.  
  
"Naked," Chloe said. "Get naked. Both of you. Pete, undress Clark completely. Then, Clark, pull Pete's boxers off with your teeth," she said.  
  
Pete slowly undressed Clark. He didn't want to do it hastily, and make Chloe mad. He went exceptionally slow when he got to his boxers. He slowly slid them down his thighs... knees... and completely off.  
  
"Ooh, Clark. Excited?" Chloe noted.  
  
Clark blushed, and hesitated to get on his knees. He did, though, and bit onto the band of Pete's boxers. He pulled them off, much to Chloe's excitement. "On your way back up, just casually bump into it with your face," she added. It was as if she had been containing this horny little devil just waiting to get out.  
  
But Clark slowly rose to his feet, bumping into Pete's extremely hard self, nudging it with his nose. "Ohhh, yeah," Pete said.  
  
"Ooh, extra moaning. That's a plus," Chloe said. "Hand jobs?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Clark snapped.  
  
"You heard me. Remember the e-mail," she reminded.  
  
"Chloe, we haven't even got that far on our own," Pete said.  
  
"Aw, how sweet," she said seriously. "Now's as good a time as any. You need to start somewhere. How about practicing in front of me? That'll be a good place to start."  
  
"Who first?" Clark obliged.  
  
"Good question. Hmm, Pete, you do Clark first," she said.  
  
Very hesitantly, Pete began rubbing Clark, just to get him ready. He gripped it, then ran his clenched fist along the length of it. Unable to hold back, Clark had ejaculated three minutes later. "Oh, Pete, that felt so good. We need to do that more often."  
  
"See?" Chloe said. "I got you started. Soon, you'll be doing it every night. Or, you could... Clark, give Pete a bj."  
  
"What?!" Clark said, whipping around to face her.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Chloe..." Pete said. He was holding a book in his hand. (Not the hand he just used to... you know...) It was labeled "Chloe's Diary."  
  
"Ha! As if I care. There's nothing in it. At least nothing that would be dirt against me," she said.  
  
"I'll delete that e-mail," he threatened.  
  
"You should know me better than that, Pete. I have copies on disks," she said.  
  
"About that bl-" Chloe said, but she was cut off by a deep voice yelling: "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Who was that?!?!? Don't worry, it won't be bad... More to come soon; tell me what you think of this. As I said, please don't give me flames. If you didn't like this type of story then you shouldn't have read it. 


	6. Action

Stormy Weather  
  
Chapter Six: Action  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe, Clark, and Pete whipped around towards the source of the voice. It was Chloe's radio. "What just happened?" Clark asked.  
  
"I had the alarm set," Chloe said.  
  
"Why?" Pete asked.  
  
"I was going to do my homework when that went off, but this is much more interesting," she smirked, turning off the radio, which was playing some sort of audio book-type thing. "Now, as you were..."  
  
"Chloe, what if Clark has AIDS?" Pete asked.  
  
"Hey!" Clark defended.  
  
"Fine, fine. You think of something, then," she said.  
  
"How about you let us go home?" Pete suggested.  
  
"Fat chance. Ooh! Idea! I'll be right back!" Chloe said, grabbing her jacket from a hook on her wall. "If you're not here when I get back, I'll send that e-mail." With that, Chloe left. They watched her, through the window, jogging down the sidewalk. It looked like she was going to the corner store.  
  
"Bust her computer with your eyes," Pete said.  
  
"I'm not about to commit arson. I've already been accused of that once," Clark said.  
  
"Well, x-ray the place and see if you can find the disk, and I'll delete the e-mail," Pete said. He walked over to the computer, his member bouncing as he walked.  
  
"She's bound to have a copy with her," Clark pointed out. Pete sighed and returned to the bed.  
  
"Being together is a lot of trouble, man. We can rarely be passionate, except for when we're alone, and we can't do anything together. Now Chloe's blackmailing us. She's probably going to get condoms so we have to have sex. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather do that with a girl before you. No offence."  
  
"None taken," Clark replied. "But think on the bright side. Maybe she's just getting whipped cream or something."  
  
"That's not the bright side. It's an improvement, but I'd rather lick whipped cream off of your body when Chloe's not around," Pete grumbled. Clark surprised Pete by kissing him.  
  
"Maybe if we're doing something when Chloe gets back, she'll be easier on us," Clark said after pulling away.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, she did mention blowjobs..." Clark said, almost slyly.  
  
"Only if you do me first, buddy," Pete said.  
  
"My pleasure. No pun intended," Clark said. "Lets wait until she gets back." Soon after, they saw Chloe's blonde hair bouncing as she jogged back, a small, brown paper bag in her hand. They waited until they heard the front door open and close. "Ready?" Clark asked, looking at his friend.  
  
"Yeah," Pete replied. Clark went down on the black boy. He pulled the whole thing in his mouth and sucked, moving his face up and down. He liked the feel of Pete's pubic hair tickling his nose. "Ohhhhh, Clark! That feels so good, baby, come on, suck it!" That would make Chloe happy.  
  
"What-" she started as she opened the door. "Oh! Feeling a little frisky, are we?" she asked. They ignored her. Even though they were just doing this to make her happy, they couldn't help but enjoy it anyway. "Wow, Clark, you've really got that thing in there!"  
  
Clark came off from Pete. He licked it as he came up. "Chloe, what'd you buy?"  
  
"Some condoms, but we can forget those. You're doing good on your own," she said.  
  
"Do you have any whipped cream?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe's eyes twinkled. "I think so. Let me go check," she said, hurrying down the stairs.  
  
"What do you need whipped cream for?" Pete asked, sitting up.  
  
"You'll see," Clark said. As fast as she was going, Chloe appeared with a bottle in her hand.  
  
"Use as much as you want," she said, handing it to Clark. He thanked her and removed the cap. He shook the bottle and lowered it towards Pete. He squirted it all over his balls, and as an afterthought, covered his penis, too. He dropped the bottle and went back down. He began to lick the foamy whiteness from Pete's "twins."  
  
"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark," Pete moaned softly, grabbing Clark's unruly black hair. He pulled slightly, causing Clark to get closer. "Mmm."  
  
Clark grinned and moved back to where he had originally been. He put the whole length in his mouth and sucked the entire amount of cream from Pete. Chloe's eyes practically bulged from her head.  
  
Pete sat up once more. He licked a spot of whipped cream from the corner of Clark's mouth. This caused them to fall into another kiss. They didn't even care anymore that Chloe was in the room. Clark wrapped his legs around Pete's waist, anything to get closer. Pete moved his mouth down to Clark's neck, nuzzling the warm skin with that of his lips, pushing into it.  
  
Moving back up again, Pete broke the gap between their lips. Clark put his hands to the back of Pete's head, minimally moving them around on the fuzzy surface. "Clark, want to put those condoms to use?" Pete moaned softly into Clark's mouth.  
  
"Let's," Clark obliged. Happily, Chloe tossed him the box. He tore it open and struggled with the individual wrapper of the condom itself. He was trying to do all of this without breaking his kiss from Pete.  
  
Pete couldn't handle it anymore, so he pulled away, took the package, ripped it open, and rolled the condom on. "You better have bought some-" he said to Chloe, but she interrupted.  
  
"Already ahead of you," she said, handing him an open bottle of lube that she had also removed from the paper bag. He took it, squeezing some onto his fingers. He rubbed it mainly between Clark's cheeks, but added a minor amount to the tip of his condom as well.  
  
"Ready, Clark?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he was ready himself. But when Clark replied in the affirmative, he put himself towards Clark's entrance, and softly pushed himself in. Even with the lube, he found it difficult.  
  
"Don't go slow..." Clark complained, a twinge of whimpering heard in his voice. With that said, Pete shoved himself in hard and fast. Clark half moaned, half screamed. Pete rubbed his back in apology. "It's okay Pete, just get on with it."  
  
Pete started humping Clark, though the job was tough, and soon fell into a steady rhythm. In, out, in, out... the feeling was incredible. He had to admit, he preferred the blowjob, but this had its plusses. Before long, he felt himself cumming. He couldn't even hold it in. He just burst in Clark. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he moaned. It felt so good to get off that he couldn't hold back the large moan that was held up inside of him. He didn't even bother pulling his still half-erect self out of Clark, but let himself fall onto the other boy.  
  
"Pete, that was incredible," Clark said.  
  
"Wow, boy, wow. That was incredible, you are right Clark. But Pete, I think that you need to get outta there now. Pete obliged, pulling his now entirely limp dick out. He pulled off the cum-filled condom and handed it to Chloe. She hurriedly dropped it into her trashcan with a disgusted look. "I've got a surprise for you," she said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
What's Chloe's surprise? More to come soon. I have a request of anyone reading this; I'd like to read some Clete (Clark/Pete) stories, but there doesn't seem to be any on here except for this one. If you'd like, I appreciate it if someone would write one on here and let me know, or at least reply with a place where there are Clete stories listed. 


End file.
